


Living with a cartoon Demon

by lozzielou



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is cute but Mischievous, Bendy is like a little child in this, Gen, Henry and Bendy are living together, Henry is like the parent, Mischievous Bendy, and sometimes sad moments, cheeky Bendy, living cartoon, one shots, there will be cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: This is just a bunch of funny and cute one shots mostly based on Henry and Bendy living together and Bendy getting up to all kinds of shenanigans. There will be a mixture of funny, cute and sometimes sad one shots in this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

"Henry!" a bored sounding voice whined as Henry who had been sitting on the couch reading his newspaper set it down to see a certain little cartoon demon standing in front of him "I'm bored, can't we do something?"

"Oh not today buddy, I've got some things I need to do today" Henry replied "maybe tomorrow."

"You're not doing anything right now" Bendy implied, gesturing to the newspaper that the man had been reading.

"I'll be busy after I finished reading" Henry replied "but I don't have any stuff I need to be doing tomorrow so we'll do something tomorrow."

"Promise?" Bendy asked "because I don't wanna be bored tomorrow."

"I promise buddy" Henry replied "but for now, I think it's time for breakfast." He got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen with Bendy following behind him and once the pair were in the kitchen, Henry began looking through the cupboards, asking the toon what he should make for breakfast.

"Hey Henry, can I have one of these?" Bendy asked, grabbing a cookie jar that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table "cookie?"

"Oh not right now" Henry replied, taking the jar from the little cartoon.

"Please, may I have just one cookie, just one" Bendy pleaded but Henry firmly told him no and placed the jar up on top of the kitchen cabinet, out of the little toon's reach "aww come on Henry."

"You know the rules, no goodies before breakfast and lunch" Henry told him "now what do you want for breakfast, cereal or toast?"

"Bacon on toast" Bendy replied, his trademark grin growing bigger.

"Of course I should have guest" Henry chuckled "well, if you want bacon on toast, then that's what you will have." After the pair had finished breakfast, Henry announced he was heading into his office to do some stuff he needed to do.

"Can I trust you to behave whilst I'm in my office?" Henry asked.

"Henry old buddy old pal, what do you take me for?" Bendy replied as he pretended to look offended "I wouldn't even think about causing any mischief whilst you're in your office doing whatever officey stuff you need to be doing."

"So can I leave you alone for an hour or two?" Henry asked.

"Sure pal, I'll be on my best behaviour" the toon replied "I'll just be sitting in the old living room and reading the paper." He then headed into front room, climbed onto the couch and picked up the newspaper that was almost bigger than him that when he opened it up, you wouldn't have been able to see him but his shoes could be seen sticking out from the bottom and satisfied that Bendy was going to behave himself, Henry headed into his office.

"I don't know why he reads this stuff, it's boring" Bendy commented, closing the newspaper and throwing it aside before making sure that Henry wasn't around and satisfied that he wasn't around, a mischievous grin spread across his face "now, let's have some of those cookies." The little demon jumped down from the couch and walked into the kitchen to see the great big shiny jar of cookies up high on the kitchen cabinet, way too high for him to reach but he was determined to get at that cookie jar so he took a chair from the kitchen table and dragged it all the way to the bottom of the cabinet, climbed onto it and attempted to reach them but they were still too high for him to reach.

"Come on, just a little further" he muttered, standing on his tippy toes to see if that would work but it was no use, the cookie jar was still too high up for him to reach "darn, this isn't working, there must be something that can help me reach them cookies." He sat down on the chair and began to think of ways he could reach up and get the cookie jar until an idea came to him, an idea that might work or might not, it was worth a try.

"He he he, I will get those cookies if it's the last thing I do" he said in a devious manner before carrying out his plan.

Meanwhile, back in his office, Henry was in the middle of doing some paper work when he realised that it was quiet, too quiet to be precise and he began to suspect that maybe Bendy was up to something, he was almost, always never made a peep when he was up to mischief so he decided to take a quick break from his work to check on his little cartoon house guest so he got up from his seat and headed out of his office and in the front room to find it empty and pieces of newspaper thrown everywhere.

"I'll check in the kitchen, see if he's in there" the man commented before heading into the kitchen and once he got there, he couldn't believe what he was seeing because there right in front of him, up against the cabinet was some kind of tower, a tower made up of a chair, step ladder, ironing board, a couple more chairs and a trampoline which all lead up to the top of the cabinet and sitting on top of that cabinet was a certain little cartoon demon who was holding a cookie jar and was eating the contents out of it.

"Ahem" Henry spoke causing Bendy to look down from the cabinet to see the human standing at the bottom of the tower he had made, hands on his hips and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hi Henry" Bendy replied before taking out a cookie from the jar and holding it out "Cookie?"

"No I do not want a cookie but I would like you to come down here" Henry replied in a stern manner and the toon began climbing down his makeshift tower, still holding the cookie jar "leave the jar on the shelf please."

"But.." Bendy protested.

"No buts Mister, put the jar back where it was and come down here" Henry ordered. Reluctantly, Bendy did what Henry asked and climbed down his makeshift tower and once he reached the bottom, Henry scooped him up, sat him on the counter and looked at him directly in the face.

"Now, I want to ask you a couple of things" Henry began "first, would you care to explain what all this is?" he pointed to the tower that Bendy had created, presumably to get to the top of the cabinet.

"Oh that thing, why it's a homemade tower that I made all by myself" Bendy replied, looking proud of himself "well remember how I said I was bored, well I decided to do something creative" Henry raised his eyebrow at him "oh yeah and I wanted to get to the top of the cabinet."

"I see and was there and specific reason why you wanted to climb up there?" Henry questioned "like for example, you wanted to get the cookie jar" at that moment, Bendy looked away from Henry with a guilty expression "ah, so you were after the cookies then I see" Bendy nodded, his expression still guilty "what did I tell you this morning Bendy, about the cookies?"

"No cookies before breakfast" Bendy replied "but I was eating them after breakfast so I don't know why you're giving me the stern talking too."

"I said no cookies before breakfast and lunch" Henry replied "and it's not lunch time yet is it, so you were eating the cookies before lunch."

"Oh yeah" Bendy replied with a guilty expression "so,what happens now?"

"Well I want you to put all the things you used to make your tower back where you found them, the chairs back at the table, the step ladder and ironing board back in the basement and the trampoline back outside" Henry ordered "then I'll be taking you into my office so I can keep an eye on you and keep you out of mischief."

"Okie dokie boss" Bendy replied with a salute before going to demolish his tower as Henry waited and once Bendy had finished putting the items he used to build his tower back in their rightful places, Henry took him into his office so that he could keep him out of mischief, after all, having a mischievous little cartoon demon living with you could be a handful.


	2. Thunder Buddies

Ever since he was a kid, Henry had been scared of thunder storms and that fear had still existed in his adult life and despite trying not to show it when there were other people around, he would always flinch at the sound of thunder. His fear first started when he was around maybe five or six years old, there had been a thunder storm one night and the thunder rumble and lighting had sent him running into his parent's room and that carried on throughout most of his childhood and now as an adult, that fear never went away and when he was working at the animation studio, he never told any of his co-workers about his fear nor did he try to show any signs of being scared whenever there was a thunder storm. However, there was one person who happened to know about and share his fear and that was Bendy.

Henry had been working late one night at the studio when he discovered that the toon also had a fear of thunderstorms just as much as he did, he had found him hiding under one of the drawing desks on his way out after finishing up.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing under there?" he asked after finding the living cartoon sitting under the desk, it was pouring it down outside and the loud rumble of thunder caused both of them to yell in fear.

"Why did you scream?" Bendy questioned "don't tell me you're scared of thunder too."

"Welcome to the club" Henry replied before joining Bendy underneath the desk "don't tell the others but I've always been scared of thunder, ever since I was a kid and I'm still scared of thunder now."

"But, you're a grown up, I thought grown ups weren't scared of anything" Bendy pointed out with a confused expression.

"Grown ups can be scared of things, just like children" Henry replied.

"Well, I guess I can't blame ya" the toon replied "thunder is pretty loud and scary." So, due to the fact that they both shared a fear of thunder, Henry and Bendy declared themselves as thunder buddies and they even made up a song which they both sung every time there was a thunder storm and this carried on after Bendy came to live with Henry, whenever there was a thunderstorm, he would come running into Henry's room, just like Henry did when he was a kid and the pair of them would sing their little song until they felt less scared.

It had almost been two months since Bendy had come to live with Henry and for the past few weeks, Henry had been dating a young woman by the name of Caroline and she was coming round one evening.

"So, is this the big night then?" Bendy asked as Henry looked at him with a confused expression "is tonight the night you're going to get down on one knee and ask Caroline to spend the rest of her life" Henry, who was halfway through drinking coffee almost choked on it and spilled some down his shirt "so, you gonna ask her to marry you or not, because if so then you'll need to get a ring to propose to her with."

"I'm not going to ask Caroline to marry me" he replied as he started wiping the spilled coffee of his shirt "we haven't been dating for long, it's too early to be thinking about marriage."

"But I thought that a guy goes on a few dates with a girl, invites her to his house and pops the question" Bendy replied.

"Well, let's see how things work out between me and Caroline first" Henry replied "oh and can you do me a favour."

"Anything for you" the toon replied, hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything but could you possibly stay out of sight whilst she's here" Henry said "I still haven't told her about you yet and she might get freaked out if she saw you."

"But why would she get freaked out if she saw me?" Bendy asked "I'm adorable."

"I know but it might be a little weird for her seeing a living cartoon" Henry replied "please just do this one favour for me."

"Well seeing as you're my buddy, I guess I can stay out of sight whilst your pretty little girlfriend and soon to be possible future wife is here" Bendy replied before doing a dramatic twirl and walking out the room and up the stairs. A couple of hours later there was a knock and the door and when Henry answered it, he was greeted with a pretty young woman with shoulder length brown hair and she was dressed in a plain red t-shirt and jeans.

"Heya Caroline, come on in" Henry said and the young woman did so, taking in her surroundings "so, why don't you sit down and I'll get some drinks in."

"This sure is a nice place you've got here" Caroline commented as she sat down on the couch "so, you live by yourself do you?"

"Erm, yeah, that's right" Henry replied with a sheepish look, the young woman sitting on the couch had no idea he had a living cartoon Demon living with him and that certain little cartoon right now was sitting at the top of the stairs watching but keeping out of plain sight.

"Bet it must get pretty boring living here, all by yourself" she commented "you should consider getting a pet or something, that can be good company" there came a thud from upstairs as a storage box fell over, Bendy had been standing on it trying to get a better look at what was going off downstairs and he had been leaning over the banister and the box had simply toppled over and Caroline seemed to have heard it "what was that."

"Oh, that, it was the erm, cat" Henry replied with a nervous chuckle "yeah, that's right, the cat."

"I thought you lived by yourself" Caroline replied with a suspicious look.

"Guess I forgot to mention the cat" Henry replied "he gets shy around new people so he went upstairs so you probably won't see him." narrowing her eyes, Caroline suspected that there was something going on, Henry appeared to be a little nervous.

"Are you okay, you seem a little nervous" she commented.

"Well you know how it is, a guy invites a girl to his house for the first time, he's bound to be a little nervous" Henry replied.

"You haven't got nothing to be nervous about, we've been dating for the past three weeks now, you don't have to be nervous, just be yourself" Caroline implied before giving him a hug "look at you, getting all nervous over nothing."

"I guess you're right, I don't know why I'm being so nervous" Henry replied "all I had planned tonight was maybe a couple glasses of wine and a movie, nothing else more."

"Propose to her god damn it" Bendy shrieked from the top of the stairs causing Caroline to look around, trying to find out where the yelling had come from.

"What was that?" she asked "who said that?"

"It's nothing, my cat probably stepped on the remote for the tv upstairs and it turned on" Henry replied "stay here, i'll go fix it." The man then dashed upstairs whilst Caroline sat on the couch with a suspicious expression. Meanwhile, Henry had found Bendy standing at the top of the stairs and demanded to know what the hell he thought he was playing at.

"She's cute though, you should defiantly propose to her" Bendy suggested "and did you seriously call me a cat?"

"I had to say something" Henry replied "she could hear you moving around up here and I still haven't told her that I'm living with a cartoon demon, although she might not believe me if I did tell her, she'll think i'm crazy."

"Well, howz about I go down there and introduce myself" Bendy suggested but just as he was about to go downstairs, Henry stopped him "hey man what's the big idea, I just wanna meet ya girlfriend."

"Look, it's not a good idea right now" Henry replied "I will tell her about you when I feel ready but for now just stay up here and try to be quiet this time, I think she's getting suspicious." The toon gave Henry a salute before going into one of the bedrooms and Henry headed back downstairs where Caroline was still waiting and she still looked a little suspicious by his odd behaviour.

"Sorry about that" he replied "my cat was giving me attitude, so, shall I get us some wine and you pick out a movie for us to watch." About an hour later, the pair were snuggled up on the couch watching a horror movie and it had started raining outside.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you, Three four, better lock your door, five six grab your crucifix, seven eight, gonna stay up late, nine ten, never sleep again" a group of little girls sang on the movie.

"This song really creeps me out but it's quite iconic" Caroline pointed out as Henry nodded in agreement. A few moments later on into the movie, it had started raining harder and there was a huge boom of thunder which caused Henry to shriek in fear causing Caroline to look at him in confusion.

"Don't tell me you're scared of thunder" she exclaimed, raising her eyebrows "you're a grown man for heaven's sake."

"It's not the thunder that scared me, it was the scary part on the movie that was on at the same time the thunder boomed" Henry insisted "and the combination of the two just freaked me out a little." Suddenly there came the sound of someone running down the stairs and seconds later, Bendy came running into the room and jumped in between Henry and Caroline who was now overly confused.

"Thunder buddies for life right Henry" Bendy said, catching his breath as Caroline had a look of "what the hell is going on" on her face.

"Damn right buddy" Henry replied.

"Come on, let's sing the thunder song" Bendy said "one two three go." Caroline was now more puzzled as the pair unexpectedly burst into song.

"When you hear the sound of thunder don't you get to scared, just grab ya thunder buddy and say these magic words" the pair then began shaking their fists to the heavens and sung louder than ever "darn you thunder, you can take a hike, you don't scare me thunder coz ya just god's gas." Bendy blew a raspberry as the song ended and Caroline slowly got up from the couch.

"W-what the hell is that thing?" she asked, pointing a shaky finger at the little cartoon that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and joined them.

"Oh how terribly rude of me, I almost forgot to introduce myself" Bendy said before standing up and holding out his hand towards the confused young woman "pleasure to meet ya, I am Bendy the Dancing Demon, also known as little Devil darling, and you must be Henry's girlfriend, he's told me soooo much about you."

"I guess I forgot to mention that I have a cartoon Demon living with me" Henry replied, rubbing the back of his head "so, shall we finish with the movie?"

"Listen, thanks for inviting me round and stuff but I have to get going" Caroline said as she slowly backed away "this is all a little too weird for me." The young woman then turned around and couldn't get out the door quick enough before she was out of sight.

"Well, I guess that didn't go down too well then eh" Bendy implied "so, I guess this means that they'll be no wedding then."


End file.
